


the silence between them/ Stein x Spirit

by kiddscream



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Old Friends, Soul Eater - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddscream/pseuds/kiddscream
Summary: after a long mission assigned from death, Spirit and Stein come back home together, whats the outcome?
Relationships: Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein
Kudos: 48





	the silence between them/ Stein x Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writting smut so i'm sorry if it's bad

On the whole way home a tension built between these two work partners. Spirit feels a desire to have Steins warm breath down his neck. They don’t talk about how on their mission they had to sleep so near to each other, they don’t talk about how comfortable they felt around each other especially when on the recent mission. The silence in the car caused by exhaustion and no necessary need to talk made them ponder over their friendship.

God I need to touch him, I want to feel him  
Instantly Spirit feels guilty for thinking about Steins body  
Fortunately enough Stein was thinking the same thing about Spirit.

Spirit misses the old days of when they lived together even though he complained about it, yet secretly he loved having Stein watch him in his sleep. But could it ever go back to that?

The car’s absurd and loud engine stopped at Stein’s house “where’s the next stop?” As the driver said that both of the men looked at each other, in each other's eyes they spoke to each other. They craved sex, they both wanted that gratification after a very tiring trip. But yet they just sat there, looking at another in an unpleasant way, they didn’t know what to do.

“Oh I think my buddy doesn’t have enough money to get back to his place so this will be all for tonight, thank you sir” Spirit almost interrupted him, he had enough money but then he caught on, he was in a bit of shock, that shock almost got him hard. 

They both wanted to feel one another but yet they both didn’t wanna start anything.  
Steins place is a mess when he opens the door in front of Spirit “sorry about the mess” Steins mumbled that along with cussing out of embarrassment. Oddly this turns on Spirit, again he felt guilty. He wants to hear him cuss in his ear as he fucks him.

The small talk between another isn’t uncomfortably awkward, it doesn’t feel normal.  
Both of them are hard, they don’t know but in both of their minds just drives them to want to strip already and fuck. But how?

Not so far into eating Spirit drops the food on himself, the trip made him tired but he didn’t know he was that tired

“Shit my bad I’ll get it-“

“Nah you got ahead and take a shower, you a made a mess”

Stein points to the hallway to motion where the bathroom was, he still couldn’t process it properly and went into an angry yet caring mode that Spirit has never seen before, he didn’t think he was anything more then a work partner and teacher.

“Frank I’m sorry, really I can help clean up”

“Enough already, go”  
It was after that the words came out, Stein realized three things. He said it in an aggressive way, Spirit will probably be upset with him now and that he truly doesn’t know how to express himself without getting angry in the process. And that Spirit called him by his first name, which he only did when they were younger and fought.  
This is so upsetting 

This was very prevalent after Spirit’s facial expression went from a shocked face to a dull and upset expression, he escorted himself to the bathroom.

The rag dripped everywhere on the floor and table after Stein started to clean up the mess. The house being a wreck, all of the relationships in his life being a wreck, he is a wreck and everything he does, he messes up. He can’t lose his closest friend, he needs to do something.

He can’t truly think about how he’s feeling in the moment, it all hits him when he feels a cold tear hit his hand that was dripping from his face, he didn’t mean to get mad, all he wanted to do was to help clean and go lay down, not be harsh towards Spirit. 

Stein cleans up the spill and works on the other messes in the house, it’s not that bad but it still should be cleaned up. He hears muffled yelling from across the house.

It’s spirit, is he mad at me? What do I need to do to make it up to him? I really fucked up. 

Stein walks very slowly and ponders these things until he reaches the bathroom.

“Hey Stein, can you uh.. get me some new clothes? I have another outfit I think I’m my bag..”

“Uh alright”

At that moment in Stein's mind, that conversation made the night awful, he messed up, and now the only person that cares for him doesn’t care anymore. All he wanted to do is to spend the night with spirit, even if it wasn’t sexual, even if they didn’t talk, that comfortable silence would be enough for him. He never expected for this to happen.

Unzipping his co-workers bag that was brought along on the trip, all he has in there is work clothes these won’t do.

Fetching some cozy sleeping clothes, Stein's heart is absolutely pounding. He’s turned on, he’s so exhausted but also so filled with energy. It’s a very euphoric feeling.

He dragged himself down her hallway to the bathroom.

“Hey I’ll leave your clothes outside.”

(There’s no response)

Fuck I don’t wanna do this.  
Stein opens the door to see a naked spirit drying his hair off with an old bath towel.

(Yeah the carpet matches the drapes)

At that moment, it’s so quiet that even the water dropping from the sink is excruciatingly loud. Their eyes meet each other.

Their relationship is already so fucked, there’s no going back now.  
Both Stein and Spirit realized they are both hard and for certain that each other knows it. At that moment both of them don’t know what the other person is thinking, how they feel about each other, is this them being randomly horny? Will this mess up their work and their friendship.

Fuck it.

Stein drops the clothes along with his glasses on the toilet seat next to the sink where Spirit is still standing naked, he’s still confused and in shock about everything but he’s not against it when Stein grabs him. 

Without saying anything they are both talking with their eyes, asking if what’s about to happen is okay. Without really thinking about it they both move in closer, It’s the cue to continue.

Stein gets closer and very gently takes his hands that were once on Spirit’s shoulders and now explores his body as he goes in to kiss him. The kissing is desperate, each other’s breathing is short and very warm. Stein’s hands that were once on Spirits shoulders are now exploring him, one hand staying on his shoulders and moving up and down his arm, the other one staying at his waist. Spirit also explores him but mainly stays at the base of his neck. They both wanted this for so long, no longer are they tired, the night is just beginning.

The kissing is deep,and very wet but they want more. There’s no hesitation when Spirit starts pulling up Steins shirt, as his co worker is working on his shirt, Stein starts to pull down his pants, now only leaving his underwear on.

Stein mumbles in spirits ear, it’s warm and he’s out of breath.  
“Hey um..I should shower”

“Alright”

In that moment Stein expected for that to be the end of it, they made out already. They are gonna go into work the next few days and act like none of this happened, That should be it right? 

He didn’t really expect anything really but he definitely didn’t expect for Spirit to take the hands he wrapped around him and pull him into the shower.

It’s slippery and wet, Stein fucking hates it (he likes bath) but he feels oddly comfortable because Spirit is in there with him.

Now both of these men aren’t virgins but they’ve never been in a situation like this.  
Both being men, not certain how sex like this works, also the shower is making everything a bit difficult.

Still, They can at least try. The feeling of Stein’s scars is so delightful, they are surprisingly sensitive, Spirit slowly gliding the tips of his fingers on Stein's nicely toned body, he’s seen it before but it being like this. In a very nice hot shower, naked with hard ones just make something about seeing him naked makes it so so amazing 

The shower was quick, just enough to get the dirt from their recent work off. They were desperate for each other’s touch.

Working their way to the bed, making out with no breaks wasn’t enough. Stein taking the lead in this, he picks up Spirit and gently but effectively throws him on the bed and joins after. They both knew what they both wanted to do more. Neither of them really know what to do. Spirit couldn’t go back so he tries to get the most that he can from it, he pulls away from kissing and his warm and sweaty breath whispers.

“Come on you gotta fuck me already” he begged desperately.

It was those words that set the tone for the rest of the night, it set off something in Stein, pulling away and sitting up instead of laying down like how they were. He shifts himself to the night stand and comes back up.

Spirit being slightly confused until he sees Steins hand holding a condom and hair tie.  
The eye contact built up tension slowly. They both knew exactly what was going to happen. Stein slowly putting his dick in Spirits face, him being a bit puzzled.

“If you want me to fuck you you gotta atleast suck me off a bit” Stein ordered.  
Slowly Spirit licks the tip, wrapping his tongue around in a circular motion, Stein hands stuttering as he pulls up Spirits fire red hair. 

As Spirits licking turns into him wrapping his warm mouth around Steins dick, he doesn’t make eye contact. Stein slowly pulls on Spirits hair and makes him look into his eyes. This driving Spirit fucking crazy he almost cums just from his hair being held like that. 

“I’m sorry” Stein mumbles as he starts to go faster, no longer gently running his fingers in the red haired man. Spirit takes it, gagging when Stein hits a certain point. From light wispy breaths to louder, heavier breaths. His fingers hitch as he’s still holding Spirit’s ponytail, Stein is already so close, his head leaning back to focus on breathing. Barely being able to hold it, he looks down at Spirit.

Oh my fucking god.  
It’s over  
The pretty red haired man is gagging on his dick while also touching himself, his eyes filled with tears. Without warning him Steins eyes roll to the back of his head and he cums in Spirit’s warm and wet mouth. A little shocked but spirit swallows it, now only having lust in his eyes, he wants so much more and so did spirit.

In no time, Stein pushes him down. He very gently runs his finger over Spirit’s hole, making him startled, Stein can tell that he has never done anything like this before and is extremely nervous and won’t be ready for a while.

“I uh-uhh um” Spirit says in hesitation, not knowing how to ask for things, he never knows how to.

“I know, let’s get ya relaxed and ready” Stein’s raspy voice counters back at him

Stein's voice brought confidence and comfort, Spirit already knowing that Stein is going to do a good job he’s enthusiastic, he’s ready. 

Their warm breathes intertwined as Stein covers his finger in lube, slowly working in circles. Spirit relaxes quite fast, the eye contact indicated that they both wanted more. Very gently one finger is inserted, it’s not painful but it is odd. Spirit grabbing tighter on Stein's upper back as Stein fingers him with time. They both feel euphoric, Stein gets more and more hard while his finger is being warmed up. 

He hears a very quiet whimper from Spirit., Driving him fucking insane. losing his vision, Spirit grounds his fingernails into the white haired man's back as he puts in another finger. It’s the thing that he finally needed, he needed this pleasure, especially from the professor. All he needs now is his dick. 

Trying to pace himself, he doesn't wanna cum yet, his body jolts, wrapping his arms around Stein and pulling him in closer when he finds the red head’s prostate. Feeling Spirits very warm breath against his neck, Stein hears more than just a heavy breathing, the breathing is spaced out, he's gasping for air. Stein lifts himself off Spirits body. He's naked, cum on his stomach from him being fingered, the look in his eyes. Its red around his eyes, he’s almost crying, he can barley keep his eyes open, this completely thrills Stein, he wants to see him at his fucking breaking point

He adjusts himself, seeing his legs spread out, one hand on his lower thigh, the other hand pulling up his dick, putting in right against Spirit, he wants to double check to see if this is okay. Spirits hands stamer as he puts his hands over Steins, holding it, the grip is weak. In Between the heavy breathing, barely being able to tell if it's even words. Spirits begs under his breathes

“Fuck me”

Stein being shocked from what he just heard, Spirit opened his mouth again.

“Please- just please…..”  
His grip gets more intense.

Stein pushes himself into Spirit, their hands both tensing up, both grips tightening. Stein can't think properly, him moving his hands away from Spirit’s, grounding it into his hips. The pace increases. No longer being able to hold hands, Spirit moves his hands up on himself. One hand on his chest and another gripping onto the bed sheets.Stein is in a trance, it’s so warm and wet on the inside, pulling his dick in for more. He’s so into it that he gets alarmed by Spirit muttering moans, him realizing he did the same thing.

Both bodies getting warmer, Spirit’s hands meeting at his own hips to hold onto the other man’s hands, the hands grabbing him, fucking him hard. He can hardly keep himself from passing out, he removes his hands from hips to pull Stein in. Stein gets pulled in, he wants to be closer, he lifts up Spirit. He stops in the moment, with his dick still in him, he tugs him off the bed, now holding him, having nails scratch on his upper back, it motivates him.

The pace picks back up, both of their heads are resting on each other's necks, both men breathing heavy with small moaning and gasps in there. Stein changes his thrusting patterns, no longer is it slow. Spirit almost losing his grip after Stein’s dick pounds into him, each time rubbing against his prostate, the build up releases as him cums again, him now moaning and grunting as Stein continues to fuck him.

His moaning drives Stein over the edge, in a swift moment he flips Spirit, grounding him onto the bed.fucking him off the side of the bed. Him pounding him harder than ever, the whining and whimper coming from the man under him. He collapses onto Spirit as he cums. Warm cum coats the inside of the other man's body. Both being sweaty but extremely exhausted, he pulls himself on the bed, the Spirit on his chest, wispy breathes on his chest he feels tears fall on his chest, Spirit is crying, not out of sadness but out of exhaustion and desperation.

“Please don’t leave me” leaves his lips. Shocking Stein, he already wasn't going to. 

“You're the only person that's ever intrigued me like this, I want this forever” Stein re-assures him.

The silence filled the room, but the silence isn't filled with loneliness or regret for if Spirit would have gone back to his place, that would be the only silence feeling the room. But it's not, the silence speaks for itself, it's filled with comfort, it's filled with a long relationship from the past that turned into so much more. They daze off into the night.

They will be needing a shower in the morning.


End file.
